Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{-5})(5^{5})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{-5})(5^{5}) = 5^{-5+5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-5})(5^{5})} = 5^{0}} $